The invention relates to a torque metering device for a bicycle-type ergometer, in which ergometer the braking force is steplessly adjustable and in which the rotational movement is compensated by means of a flywheel or the like, whereby the rotational movement of said flywheel is braked by means of a brake mechanism, which is pressed against the flywheel and moves limitedly therewith, the movement of the brake mechanism with the flywheel being restricted by means of a spring balance connected to said brake mechanism and a frame structure of the ergometer, whereby the spring force of the spring balance counter-acting the movement of the brake mechanism is readable on a scale of the spring balance, said scale being positioned in the frame structure of the ergometer.
Torque metering devices of this type are nowadays extremely well-known in connection with different kinds of stationary exercise cycles. One application of this known structure is disclosed in Finnish Patent Specification No. 47,843.
The torque metering device of Finnish Patent Specification No. 47,843 works very well in practice. However, a disadvantage is that the movement of the indicator is relatively small, whereby it is difficult to provide a clear scale. A further difficulty is due to the fact that one must be able to read the scale while treadling the ergometer, i.e. from a relatively great distance, whereby the previous small scales have not proved to be the best possible from the view point of clarity.